1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of light turrets mounted on a platform (fixed or mobile) and in particular turrets mounted on a military vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to produce an ammunition launching system that can be retracted inside an armoured vehicle. Patent FR2712386 describes such a system that incorporates several launcher tubes oriented in different directions and all integral with a pivoting hatch panel.
The advantage of such a system lies in that the tubes can be reloaded from inside the vehicle. This system has the drawback, however, of providing protection only with regard to threats located at medium or long distance (distance of over 15 m).
Furthermore, the opening of the hatch panel leaves the vehicle vulnerable to a threat at close range.
Within the scope of urban combat, there is the need today for a defence device that can also ensure the vehicle's protection at close, or very close, range.